Inkjet ink compositions for inkjet ink printing processes are well known materials that often provide precise and reproducible images on porous substrates such as paper stock substrates. Unfortunately, when applied to less porous substrates such as glass substrates, ink image adhesion and opacity are often compromised. For example, issues with ink adhesion to a less porous substrate like glass can lead to poor color density and image clarity, particularly with color inks.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for inkjet ink compositions and printing methods that provide enhanced glass substrate adhesion properties and enhanced opacity properties.